


claimed

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [15]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alpha James Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Idiots in Love, M/M, Omega Greg House, Praise Kink, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, shoe worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: House has to do something to mark himself as Wilson's to everyone in the hospital.





	claimed

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot BELIEVE i'm writing house md a/b/o but hey, what happens happens.
> 
> for the 'free kink' square in my seasonofkink card, which i used for the prompt 'humiliation'.
> 
> enjoy!

House whines as he kisses Wilson once again. “This is embarrassing,” he whines.

“It will be,” Wilson tells him, leaning a hand up and kissing him. “But I know you’ll like it, omega.”

House lets out a quiet little whimper. He’s still not used to having people know about his status— it was a closely guarded secret for ages, only the people closest to him knowing (those being Cuddy and Wilson, primarily). Not even his fellows had any clue until Wilson finally confessed to him— WIlson, his alpha best friend for nearly two decades. Of course it became something more, that didn’t shock him at all.

But still. He’s not supposed to be getting publically claimed. That’s as un-House-like as it could ever get. And yet, he’s doing it. It’s not the public claiming for all the pornos, though— he’s not getting fucked in front of his entire workplace.

(No, this is a lot more humiliating.)

It’s lunch time, and everyone’s at the cafeteria. Bustling with activity— people talking, laughing. He can see Chase from the corner of his eye, laughing and talking with Cameron and Foreman. Chase is an omega, while his other two fellows are alphas. He can see where it’s going, with the way they look at each other. But that’s not important. What’s important is, well, it’s Wilson’s shoes.

They’re dress shoes, alright. Leather, polished, black — clean, really, and his face burns just looking at them. He doesn’t want to deal with this — okay, yes, he does, he really does, with the way his cock twitches in his pants — but goddammit, he’s having such a hard time just thinking about being the laughing-stock of his fellows for the rest of time. Well, except for Chase; Chase will understand just how worth it it is to be dominated by an alpha in such a public setting.

“Cmon, omega,” Wilson tells him gently, kindly, like he’s not about to do  _ this  _ of all things. 

He lets out a stupid little whine, too quiet and omega-ish for his liking. “Yes alpha,” he says without thinking twice.

“Good boy,” Wilson tells him, and he can’t help but melt.

They’re in the middle of the cafeteria. They’re in the middle of the hospital’s cafeteria, and he’s about to— oh, fuck it. He has to. He has to let Wilson know he trusts him with this, he has to let Wilson know that he throughly owns him. Every part of him, his whole self is Wilson’s. His alpha’s.

He slowly starts to drop to his knees, and he can feel the eyes on him. His leg complains and he shifts in place, bowing his head a little as he doesn’t get in the correct position quite yet.

“Does your leg hurt?” he asks carefully, eyes shining with a love and a care so deep it hurts a little to think about.

“I’m good,” House says through his teeth before he lowers himself farther down, until he’s practically on his stomach, crawling to Wilson’s shoes.

And Wilson, the bastard, clears his throat and raises his voice. “You all are seeing House bond himself to me as my omega,” he says, his voice veering on  _ proud _ , far too proud. Like he’s bragging about House being his— he can’t exactly blame him, anyhow. He’s Gregory fucking House. “He’s eagerly humiliating himself for all of you to see I  _ own  _ him.” 

House whimpers, gritting his teeth hard. “Wilson,” he breathes under his breath, his jeans getting more uncomfortable. The humiliation, the eyes on him— it is far too much for him to deal with, for him to deal with without getting embarrassingly hard.

But he still leans in, closes his eyes, presses his tongue right against the leather. He shudders, as much as he tries not to, as he starts lathering that shoe in worship— pressing a kiss against the top of it, licking it up and down, eyes lidded with relief, of finally getting this out of the way. He can feel people stare, he can tell maybe one or two people are taking pictures of this (as if it’s some grade-A filth, and not just the debasement of Gregory House). 

After what feels like hours, he turns and starts worshipping the other shoe. Pressing kisses around the leather, the strange texture only making him harder, his eyes shut as he ignores the world around himself, entirely focused on his alpha’s shoes. Because Wilson is his alpha, because this is his way of claiming him for everyone to know, for everyone to see. 

Wilson doesn’t move an inch— it’s like Wilson is holding his breath while he does all this for him. 

“You’re done, omega,” he says gently after he finishes cleaning up his right shoe. “You can get up.”

House’s leg aches. He slowly gets up, a hand on Wilson’s as he helps him. He opens his eyes, and he sees everyone still sort of staring, Foreman’s eyes a little wide, Cameron’s face flushed red. Oh, she definitely wishes those were her shoes, alright. That much is clear. Chase just has an understanding look in his eyes, as he thought — Cuddy is also blushing, but she’s still eating. Well, she’s definitely not like Cameron in that aspect.

And Wilson— Wilson is hard, that much is obvious, judging by the bulge in his pants. He doesn’t blame him, anyway. What alpha doesn’t get off on humiliating omegas? But Wilson is kind enough to only be into it when it’s out of love, out of want, out of need. Out of something consensual and filled with— well, with something better than what most alphas seek. That’s what House is getting at.

“How did I do?” he asks, as much as he tries to stop himself from doing so. Because, because— it’s an embarrassing question to ask. The seeking for approval, the need to be loved and to get through being known to get to it.

“You did perfect,” he says with a small smile, leaning in to kiss him.

He melts right into it.


End file.
